Don't get fooled it's a mask
by Heaven's dark Harbenger
Summary: I need to know what happened that day even if I have to turn my back on everything that I believed in. Even if I need to turn my back on the people that I love. If that is the price to pay to learn the truth, so be it. Rating may change.
1. Swim in the river!

Don't get fooled it's just a mask

**A/N: This is something new that I wished to try. Please let me know if I'm way off on something! Please enjoy!**

"GEEEEEEEEEEEET BACK!!!!" I yelled and tried to push the screaming girls away from the gates. The Night class was about to come out. And as usual; Zero's not here. I bite back a growl. When will he ever have the decency to show up on time? I gritted my teeth. If he doesn't show up soon, there will be problems. I tried to push back a girl who basically through herself in front of the gate. I turned and growled. "Get. Back." I growled. She looked over at me and shook her head. "Make me, Perfect." she challenged. I was about to yell when someone put a hand on her shoulder. We both looked up and saw Zero.

The girl visibly froze. "How about you do as she says?" he asked her darkly. She somehow slipped back into the crowed. I looked at my silver haired friend. "Where have you been?" I asked turning to the girls again. "No where." he answered. I frowned and through him an 'I don't believe you' look over my shoulder. By my guess he didn't see it or ignored it completely. "Please go back to your dorms!" I asked politely. I was ignored.

Suddenly the doors opened and the screaming turned to ear shattering screaming. I gritted my teeth and looked over my shoulder to see that the Night class students started to come out. I looked at them. They are vampires that have learned to not drink human blood when they can drink each others. They didn't do that on their own though. Kaname- senpai is a Pureblood and they have power over all the other vampires. Kaname- senpai saved my life when I was really young. As far as I can remember, that was the day my life started. Any time before that; I can't remember.

I watched as they, one by one, came out. At the very end of the group was Kaname- senpai. He looked to be caught up in his own thoughts. I couldn't help but notice that his beautiful red eyes looked to be distant then where we are now. The Day class wear black uniforms while the Night class wears the same uniform but it's white.

I looked down to notice a root that was sticking out of the ground. That wasn't there before. I blinked. Kaname- senpai is going to trip! I moved away from the girls and ran toward him. "Kaname- senpai!" I called and caught everyone's attention. Kaname looked up at me with a surprised face. I ran in front of him and tripped over the root myself. I nearly face planted in the snow but I scrambled forward trying to slow myself down. That only happened when the top of my head collided with a tree.

I instantly felt searing pain. It felt as though I fell off a building and landed on my head. I dropped to my knees. My whole mind went blank for all I could hear was people gasping. I brought my hands to the top of my head and clutched it. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment before I felt something warm run down my face. I opened my eyes instantly to see red blood. My eyes grew wide as a flashback from my past came to me. It was the first time I met Kaname. I began to shake.

"Yuuki!" I heard Zero call out to me. I was frozen. I blinked as the pain got worse. I finally stood up and turned around. Everyone stared at me wide eyed. But what really scared me was the bright redness in the vampires eyes. It suddenly went away when Kaname- senpai stepped forward. "Yuuki?" he asked softly. My eyes began to burn. I blinked as tears ran down my cheeks. I can't believe that I'm crying in front of them!!

I suddenly broke into a run. I ran away from all of them. "Yuuki!" Zero yelled after me. I shook my head and dropped my hands so I could ran normally. I squeezed my eyes shut. Flashes of the first vampire I had ever seen in my life came to my mind. To admit it; I was scared. No. Beyond scared. There was no word that could describe how frightened I was.

I had no idea where I was running until there was no more ground under me, for I basically just jumped into the frozen over river. I scram erupted from my lips as I fell. My whole life flashed before my eyes. I landed on the river and it cracked under my weight and I fell straight through the sheet of ice into the freezing water. The only noise that echoed through the night was the cracking of ice and my scream. I'm as good as dead.

**A/N: How was that? If people like it then I will right more. Let me know please!!! Have a good day and rate and review!!**


	2. Heartless

Don't get fooled it's just a mask

**AN: I'm sorry for the _really _long wait! Here have a cookie! (Throws cookies to readers) (hits one in the eye) ouch! I think I just lost a reader...CRAP! Please enjoy!**

My whole life flashed before my eyes. I had no air in my lungs. I struggled gasping for air. It made it even harder. I stared at the crack in the ice. Is this what it's like to be on the verge of death? I blinked. I'm so scared. I watched the water grow a tint of red to it. My body stopped moving and I felt frozen. I felt the cold of the water disappear. My whole body tingled. My lungs felt as though they were going to explode. My hair floated around me. My mind was fuzzy.

I floated to the bottom. I felt myself stop moving. I was mostly numb. I closed my eyes. So I'm going to die. Suddenly, I felt something crash into the water. I opened my eyes barely. Swimming toward me was... Kaname and Zero. I watched them swim closer. Determination and fear etched onto their faces. I felt so weak. The last of the air was long gone. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back.

They both grabbed my arms. I felt the warmth. I'm dying. Suddenly the warmth was on my cheek. I opened my eyes slightly. Kaname stared me in the eye. I felt my self fade away. He came closer. I blinked. Suddenly, my lips were warm. I stared. Suddenly, once again, my lungs were filled with air. My eyes grew wide and I bent back. I felt new but freezing.

Kaname wrapped his arm around my waist. He brought me to him and started to swim upward. I felt someone grab my hand. I turned my head to see Zero looking at me. I closed my hand around his to the best of my ability. Suddenly, a stinging pain shot through my head. I instinctively cringed. I brought my hands to my head. I felt like I just got shot. It suddenly intensified. I through my head back and screamed in pain. It was muffled by the water.

Bubbles left my mouth. All the air that Kaname- senpai gave me left in a rush. Wow. This is NOT my day. Finally we surfaced, I gasped for air as Kaname- Senpai brought me to shore. There were a bunch of the students. Most of them were the girls from earlier. They all rushed over to me. The girls helped pull me out of the water. "Yuuki!" One girl squealed. "Are you ok? The Headmaster is on his way!"

_Oh_ boy.

I started to cough loudly. I spit up a lot of water. Great I'm officially a turd. I finally got some air in my lungs and looked over to see Kaname- Senpai and Zero crawl out of the water. Their uniforms were soaked. I had to look away. A stinging sensation came upon my forehead. I brought my hand up to place it on my head when I noticed that I was really pale. I looked almost blue. I closed my eyes for a moment trying to find peace. I was almost there when...

"YUUKI!!!! MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!!!!!!!" Screamed the Headmaster. I blinked and looked up just as I was engulfed in a hug. I looked over his shoulder at the girls surround us. All of them had a look of fear, some were on the ground on the verge of passing out. I made a small face as the Headmaster pulled away. He gave me a serious look. I blinked, it's rare to see him like this. He must really be worried. "Your bleeding..." he noted under his breath. I didn't move just stared at him.

His eyes seem to spin. Round and around like a wheel. Faster and faster. The throbbing on my head grew worse. "Yuuki!" I heard Zero call out to me from behind. I felt myself sway. More gasps were heard. I fell backward. I felt Headmaster wrap his arm around my waist to stop me from falling. It worked only my head fell back. I was able to look into Zero's and Kaname's eyes before everything grew dark.

...

I opened my eyes. Through a crack in the door I could see the Headmaster, Zero and Kaname- senpai. Zero and Kaname were both in new uniforms with towels around their shoulders. The Headmaster look very serious. "Now then," he said. "What happened?" his voice was calm. Zero shook his head and looked out the window just behind The Headmaster. Kaname answered, "She accidently got scrapped on the head. I believe she may have been frightened for blood showed up. So, she ran." he said sadly. "It's all my fault."

"Damn right! It is!" Zero exploded. He stood up and left the room. Kaname ignored him. "Why do you think that, Kaname- san?" Headmaster asked. Kaname looked as though he didn't hear the Headmaster. "I wasn't paying attention. And..." I could imagine his bight knowing eyes grow dark. "She got hurt. She could have died, and it would have been _my _fault." he seemed pained. I felt a bubbling anger build up inside me. I through away the covers and marched out of the room and through my arms around his neck. I was behind him and he sat in a chair. Weird? I know. I felt him freeze. "I-I'm alive right now, because of you Kaname- senpai. You and Zero. I-I wouldn't have lasted if you hadn't of saved me from that Vampire. If you weren't there at that day... on that moment..." I took a deep breath and spit it out. "A moment later... neither would I."

I felt a wave of fear wash over me. I felt tear build up in my eyes. "Yuuki? What is so special about her? No one knows. Only two people. Zero and Kaname. They are the only ones who know...don't they?" I choked out.

Kaname turned his head to look at me. "Yuuki..." he said softly. I brought my hands to my head quickly. "NO!" I screamed. "Don't call me that! Yuuki brings pain and sadness! Yuuki! Yuuki! Yuuki!" I dropped to the floor. The Headmaster and Kaname where right next to me in a heart beat it seemed. I looked into Kaname's eyes. Tears fell from my own. "Why does Yuuki cause everyone pain? Why Headmaster?" I looked at the Headmaster. He looked stunned. "Why Zero?" I looked to the door where I knew Zero waited. He stood there frozen, staring. "Why Kaname?" I asked looking at the man who saved my life.

The man who stopped me from dying that day. The day that still haunts me in my nightmares. How could he be so heartless?

**AN: How was that? Let me know what you think! Have a good day and rate and review!**


End file.
